<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Год за пять by triskelos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837584">Год за пять</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos'>triskelos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead Like Me, Doctor Who (2005), Pushing Daisies, Supernatural, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандом: Dead like me/Torchwood, Dead like me/Pushing Daisies, Dead like me/Supernatural<br/>Жанр: джен, местами юмор.<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Саммари: тяжела и неказиста жизнь простого рядового риппера)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Год за пять</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Джек</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Джек медленно открыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился. Оживать не хотелось. Так же, как не хочется вылезать из-под одеяла холодным зимним утром. «Что-то с каждым разом все тяжелее,» - подумал он лениво и пошевелил пальцами. Рука уже зажила, это хорошо.</p><p>Чужие пальцы быстро прошлись по его плечу, и Джеку все же пришлось открыть глаза. Потому что прикосновение было явно мужским.</p><p>Рядом с ним на корточках сидел незнакомый парень в коричневой куртке. Слишком худой, но за такие глаза можно умереть. Еще раз.</p><p>Парень нахмурился и быстро отряхнул руку. А затем привычным жестом вытянул из кармана флагу и сделал глоток.</p><p>- А где Джина? – не дождавшись объяснений, глупо спросил Джек.</p><p>Парень сделал еще один глоток и обреченно вздохнул.</p><p>- Пошла на повышение, - пробормотал он.</p><p>Джек улыбнулся ему лучшей из своих улыбок. К таким глазам еще и такой чудный акцент… Он определенно не ошибся, оставшись в Британии.</p><p>- Странно, она мне говорила, что для этого нужно очень долго проработать. А со мной она сколько была? Лет сорок?</p><p>- Мне она сказала, что пятьдесят два, - словно выплюнул парень и, выпрямившись, опять приложился к фляжке. – И еще говорила, что с тобой год за пять идет. Повезло мне…</p><p>Джек не отказал себе в удовольствии и внимательно оглядел своего собеседника. Да нет, не слишком худой, как раз такой, как надо…</p><p>- Так что, теперь ты будешь будить меня? Я по этому поводу точно жаловаться не буду…</p><p>- Даже не думай, - прошипел парень, хотя видно было, что это не злость, а, скорее, просто нервы. – Хватит с меня того, что и так к тебе сослали. Джина меня предупреждала о твоих выходках. Со мной тебе тоже ничего не обломится.</p><p>- Джина, между прочим, почти согласилась сходить со мной на свидание, - Джек, застонав, поднялся с асфальта и отряхнул полы плаща.</p><p>Черт. Опять дырка, опять на помойку. Нужно бы подобрать себе что-нибудь попрочнее…</p><p>- Еще бы лет десять…, - добавил он, покосившись на скептическую гримасу парня.</p><p>- А мне какое дело? – парень завинтил фляжку и сунул ее обратно в карман жакета. – Слушай, постарайся не умирать завтра после обеда. У меня билеты в кино.</p><p>И он неспешно побрел по переулку, на ходу перечитывая какие-то бумажки.</p><p>- Эй! – крикнул ему вслед Джек. - А попрощаться? Нам с тобой надо дружить. Откуда ты знаешь, сколько еще тебе со мной работать, а?</p><p>Парень, не оборачиваясь, махнул ему рукой.</p><p>- Как тебя хоть зовут?</p><p>- Мейсон, - бросил парень и скрылся за углом кирпичного дома.</p><p>- Мейсооон! – протянул Джек, надеясь, что тот его все же услышит. – Мейсооон, я думаю, что это начало прекрасной дружбы!</p><p>- Да пошел ты! – раздалось из-за угла.</p><p>Джек улыбнулся и сунул руки в карманы. Жизнь в ближайшие пару десятков лет обещала быть довольно интересной.</p><p>
  <b>Нэд</b>
</p><p>- Я тебя ненавижу!</p><p>Нэд тяжело вздохнул, налил кофе во вторую чашку и сунул руки в карманы джинсов.</p><p>- Я понимаю, что ты злишься… - неуверенно начал он.</p><p>- Злюсь?! Я злюсь?! Да я бы тебя с радостью прибил на месте, вот этой самой скалкой! - Мейсон наклонил голову, и, прежде чем пекарь смог его остановить, принялся биться головой о столешницу, приговаривая на каждый удар. – Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу, ненавижу!</p><p>Олив испуганно выглянула из кухни. В «Пироговый рай» не так часто забредали истеричные британцы, пытающиеся пробить головой стол.</p><p>- Ну, я … - начал было Нэд, но Мейсон перебил его на полуслове.</p><p>- Ты с самого детства был ходячей проблемой! – он обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в плечо пекаря. – Я с первой минуты знал, что от тебя будут сплошные неприятности! Надо было тебе еще тогда подзатыльников надавать! Ты знаешь, сколько у меня из-за тебя рабочих часов в неделю?</p><p>Он откусил громадный кусок вишневого пирога и на какое-то время замолчал. Нэд отметил про себя, что Мейсон, как бы ни злился, за последние пятнадцать лет еще ни разу не отказался от угощения.</p><p>- Да я ведь…, - воспользовавшись паузой, опять заговорил он.</p><p>- Что ты мне обещал, а?! Вот скажи мне, что ты обещал? Я тебе напомню – ты мне клялся, что никогда больше не будешь оживлять людей. А что ты сейчас делаешь?! – Мейсон попытался еще раз удариться головой, но ему помешала тарелка с пирогом. Потому вместо этого он откусил еще один кусок. – Откуда ты взялся на мою голову? Почему у всех остальных задания как задания, ничего экстремального? А на мою голову сплошные клинические случаи!</p><p>- Не знаю, - честно ответил пекарь, на всякий случай отставляя опустевшую тарелку подальше.</p><p>- Вот и я не знаю, - совсем расстроился Мейсон и опустил голову на руки. – Надо тебя перепоручить кому-нибудь. Моей начальнице, например. Она тебе понравится. Тебе ведь нравятся маленькие блондинки?</p><p>- Ему нравятся! – раздался с кухни голос Олив. – То есть, я хотела сказать…</p><p>Нэд покраснел.</p><p>- Так ты же сам говорил…</p><p>- Да, - мрачно сказал Мейсон. – Не получится перепоручить. Вот черт, вечно эти дурацкие правила! Ладно, давай, до встречи.</p><p>И, вскочив со стула, он быстрым шагом вышел на улицу.</p><p>Нэд улыбнулся и сделал глоток кофе. У Мейсона была невероятная способность ругать его по нескольку часов подряд, ни разу не повторившись. А потом моментально успокаиваться, словно ничего не произошло.</p><p>Олин, опасливо оглянувшись по сторонам, все же вышла из кухни и устроилась перед ним на табурете, грызя яблоко.</p><p>- Кто это был? – спросила она.</p><p>- Друг. Очень старый друг.</p><p>- Хм, по сравнению с ним ты уже не кажешься мне таким невротиком, - пробормотала Олив и принялась оборачиваться на табурете вокруг своей оси.</p><p>Нэд принялся сосредоточенно протирать столешницу от крошек.</p><p>За столько лет можно привыкнуть ко многому, даже к Мейсону. А в отличие от него, Нэд совсем не невротик, просто здравомыслящий человек, в отличие от некоторых маленьких блондинок.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Дин</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span><br/>
Дин отряхнул с лица пыль пыли и огляделся по сторонам. Какой-то пустырь, деревья… Неплохое место, хотя какая, в сущности, разница…<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Руки все еще ныли, а костяшки пальцев кровоточили. Оказывается, что можно соскучиться даже по боли. По простой, обычной боли, по нытью мышц…<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Эй! – раздалось из-за спины.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На земле, у его надгробного камня сидел незнакомый парень в драных джинсах. На коленях у него лежала газета, словно он давно его ждал. Его лицо почему-то показалось Дину знакомым.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Господи, чувак, как же вы мне оба надоели! – сказал парень. – Вы оба. Хотя ты все равно сильнее.<br/>
</span>
</p><p><span>Он протянул Дину фляжку и зачем-то провел ладонью по его плечу. Дин почувствовал, как что-то внутри словно склеилось заново</span>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>